A Change in Currency
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome is a normal girl, living a normal life, in a normal home, with normal friends and attends a normal school.Itachi, nineteen years old, and his younger brother Sasuke, twelve years old, have grown up spoilt and pampered all of their lives;two worlds
1. Who's Got the Money?

**A Change in Currency**

**Summary: Kagome is a normal girl, living a normal life, in a normal home, with normal friends and attends a normal school. The only thing one might find a little off is that she's seventeen and living in a two story home all alone.**

**Itachi, nineteen years old, and his younger brother Sasuke, twelve years old, have grown up spoilt and pampered all of their lives; anything and everything they could ever want, served on a golden plate.**

**These two worlds clash when the two brothers are made to move in with the mature and responsible Kagome, when their parents decide, enough is enough, and with a kind friend in Kagome's father, plans are made, and boxes are moved. **

**Whatever could they have been thinking!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Pairings: (Start's) Kagome/...AUGH...undecided! ...Italy until further notice! (End's) Kagome/Itachi**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Slice of Life**

**Rated: M for Mature**

**-x-x-x-**

**(Who's got the Money!)**

**-x-x-x-**

Japan was bathed in a brilliant light on the first day of school, guiding the students in the direction of a good day. Bike wheels turning, bells ringing, girly cries and cat calls from the guys. The most popular girls in school walked past the gates and smiled at the attention. Well...three of them did...

"What's up with the list?"

A girl with jet black hair glanced up and smiled at her red haired compadre, blue starlit eyes met glassy grass green eyes. "It's my chores today; I have to go grocery shopping for this week before work, then when I get home I need to do the dishes and laundry, then my homework. I'll probably do most of it during my brakes at work though."

The girl stared at her before grinning and throwing an arm over the ebony haired girl. "You are so cute!"

The girl laughed at the red heads silliness, it was all in good jest, she loved her friends.

"Ayame! Sango!" Another girl called out. It was the student president, and although she was the student president, she was far from popular. Pink hair and bottle glass green eyes glared, "Kagome! Kagura!"

Sango, with her brown hair pulled up in a tight ponytail atop her head and chocolate brown eyes, smiled at the pinkette who glared angrily at the four of them. "Yes Miss. Council President?"

"You four skipped out on me last month!"

"**..."**

Ayame looked to Kagura and Sango who both shrugged. Kagome sighed, "I explained to you, I had to babysit my brother the week you needed us; my parents had both gone out of town for their twenty-fifth year anniversary." She bowed, "I'm sorry about that."

The three frowned; Sango looked curiously when she suddenly recalled what it was they'd forgotten. "We were supposed to plan the welcome back party for the second, third and fourth years!"

"...wow...so you do remember..."

"Sakura," Ayame laughed, "We can pull off a great party for the end of this week, trust us!" She pulled Kagura and Sango into her arms, "We three are masters when it comes to badass parties!" She shouted out.

Sakura glared, but sighed, "Fine, I'll leave it in your hands."

Kagome frowned, "I will try and make it, but no promises..."

Sango moved out of Ayame's arms and took Kagome's hands in hers. "Kagome, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" She laughed her friends worry off, "Yeah, everything is great!" She sighed, "I moved out over break and now I have my own place."

Kagura brushed a black lock from her eyes and smirked, "So, does that mean Saturday Night partying?"

"No, sorry Kagura, but my place won't be used for a gathering of teenagers with alcohol and drug induced minds."

"What if we put on the invites, _leave drugs and alcohol at home,_ _just bring hormones_?"

Kagome didn't even bother gracing her red headed friend with a response. She knew that Ayame knew what was permitted by her standards, and with all hope, Sango would keep everything inside a tight circle.

**-x-x-x-**

'_My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm Seventeen years old. As of two months ago, I've been living on my own. My parents are fairly wealthy, but being brought up on an allowance like any other child or teenager, I was raised to save my money and balance it. I was given an Account and Credit Card of my own, which my mother had been very careful to explain the responsibilities that came with owning one, and living on my own. After working it out in my head, I found a way to manage it with a strict system of my own. I used to get my allowance every Friday, mind you, it was only fifty dollars and I had to learn to split it between my Accounts separate savings, such as, Groceries, Savings, Bills-Checking, and then Rainy Day's, which I never touched. It was for emergencies, in case something outside of my control happened, and I needed money.'_

"_Psst~"_

Kagome glanced away from her journal, a list on the page of the book lying on her desk. In the row next to her was Ayame, trying her best to catch her attention. Kagome gave a slight incline of her head, letting her friend know that she had captured her attention.

"_What time do you work today?"_

Kagome held her hands up, her left extending all five fingers, and her right extending three.

"_Seriously, eight!"_

Kagome nodded; nothing else was exchanged as her redheaded friend went back to listening to the teacher who was reading _**Requiem **_out loud to the class. Kagome returned to writing out her grocery list.

'_At the moment, my account has a total of 34,782 dollars and 67 cents, if my memory serves me correctly. In my Bills-Checking, was 800 dollars exactly, and in my Savings, which I keep the money for future bills in, only withdrawing the money when it's time to pay them, was 4,500, I had taken 800 dollars out that morning for my upcoming water bill and electric bill. Then, in my Rainy Day's account, I had 28,000 dollars; I've been adding money from every paycheck I got from my after school job. In my Groceries, which was filled once every month with 2,000 dollars, and had actually been filled a week and a half ago, now had 1482 dollars and 67 cents, after my last trip to the Grocery Store robbed me of 517.33. As stated before, 800, 4,500, 28,000, and 1482.67...that leaves my account with a grand total of 34,782 dollars and 67 cents...sorry for all the numbers. Well, the point is, I worked hard for that money, and I've been working hard for it since I was fourteen. I had practically begged daddy to let me work, and when he offered to get me a job, I turned him down flat. I wanted to find my own job, and I wanted to get hired, not through daddy's paying-off some manager, but because I can do the job. He agreed, but I had to tell him where I was working after I got the job so that he knew where I was in case something happened.'_

"Higurashi, are you listening?"

"...no ma'am." Kagome glanced up at the teacher, the woman had black wavy hair and crimson red eyes, dressed in a black pant suit that was feminine in forming to her curves a bit. Her name was Yuuhi Kurenai, A-K-A: Miss. Kurenai.

"Well, at least your honest..." She sighed, "May I ask why you've chosen to exclude yourself from the lesson?"

By this point, the entire class was looking at her.

"I've read the book...Requiem is a favorite of my mothers, and I myself have been found reading it at night or for no more a reason than to let life slip away."

"...is that so. Alright, tell me then, what was Seiji's last letter home?"

"He sent some sheets of music he had written out, such as a Chopin Polonaise, and then part of Schumann's _'Scenes of Childhood'_. It's really, in my mind, a compelling piece of literature, though, I see it as just bordering a Novella, being only a hundred and twenty-two pages long. I also imagine that, the translator, Geraldine Harcourt, I believe was his name, must have had some difficulty translating the small literary work."

Kurenai walked a little bit closer until she stood before Kagome, "A little off topic," She placed a bookmark on the page she'd left off on and shut the book, "That's fine though; can you explain in detail, why you think Harcourt had such difficulty?"

"Well, due to the fragmentary nature of the novel, from memory to recollection, I just think that, at times, it proved to be sometimes difficult to translate."

_**~BRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG~**_

Kurenai walked back up to her desk, "Everyone has a copy of this book now," She said, referring to when she'd handed out a copy to each of her students at the start of the class. "I want you to finish reading the book tonight, then write a 2,000 word dissertation on Setsuko Oizumi and the Self-Image of our Main Character. Now, I believe before break we read _**Runaway Horses **_by _**Yukio Mishima**_ and _**The Setting Sun**_ by _**Osamu Dazai**_, the dissertation needs to be about the differences and similarities between the Main Characters, how they dealt with the unsavory situations and unfavorable conditions that they found themselves in. Their Self-Image is what decides their course of action while dealing with the adversities in their lives...there is your homework; I expect it on my desk by this Thursday, no later...stand," She watched her class stand after writing down their assignment, "Bow," As told, the students bowed respectfully, "Dismissed...Miss. Higurashi..." She stopped Kagome from leaving as the girl turned and faced her.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"I understand if you have read this book before, but humor me a bit. Don't make it so obvious that you aren't listening."

"Sorry, I was trying to get together a grocery list for after school. I have very limited time to go shopping, so I need it ready, that way I can go, get home, unpack everything, then go to work."

"Work?" Kurenai laughed, "Your seventeen, what work?"

"I work at a Cosplay Café, from eight till twelve, Monday, and Tuesday, then, from seven till two in the morning, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday...since I get out of school at five, well, three, but with Student Council responsibilities, they keep me till about five, that leaves me twenty minutes to get to the Grocery, and then I have thirty minutes to grab everything that's on my list, about ten minutes to get home, twenty minutes to get everything inside and put up, and then fifteen minutes to take a quick shower and get dressed, by this time it should be about...seven thirty-five, and that leaves me twenty—five minutes to get to work...thankfully it's only about seven minutes away, so that also gives me enough time to grab a hot pocket, heat it up and split..."

"Don't your parents help with the shopping?" Kurenai asked, quite shocked by the little schedule that the teenager had just let roll out as if counting to ten.

"I live alone, I have my own place now and everything. But its fine, my parents both think that it gives me a sense of responsibility, propriety and sagacity."

"...but you're a kid!" Kurenai said exasperatedly, "Be a kid~"

"I wanted this, and after working this hard to get it, I'm not letting it slip away. I'll be able to keep my grades up, and my job, and my home."

Kurenai sighed, "Fine, fine...it's none of my business anyways...here," She pulled a note and scribbled a quick tardy excuse down for her next teacher. "You're late."

Kagome frowned, "But the bell hasn'─"

_**~BRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG~**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Five hours later)**

Kagome listened intently to Sakura, taking down notes as the Student Council's Treasurer; she was placed in charge of funds and budget. Sango was the Vice President, Ayame was the Secretary and Kagura, who had yet to show up, was the General Affairs Manager. With Ayame and Kagura being the one usually in charge of planning the parties, Kagome always had to pay close attention to every little detail, or else the two would cause funds to rise in the red, and Kagome _hated_ red, especially when it concerned money.

"That will be all for this meeting, I trust you have everything taken care of Ayame, Sango...I'll leave finances to you Kagome, keep a tight grip on Ayame's leash, if that's not too much to ask..." She gave a pointed look to Ayame who rolled her eyes. Sakura stood up and grabbed her bag, "I'll see you ladies tomorrow then," She flipped her pink hair over her shoulders and walked off.

"Ooh...I just want to give her a buzz cut!"

Sango and Kagome looked at Ayame who gave a cruel grin.

"Did I miss anything important?"

Kagome glanced up and saw Kagura walk in and hour late, "Nothing really."

"Good, you ready Kagome?"

Kagome frowned as she placed her binder inside her bag, "Fooo~r?"

"Shopping, Ayame thought it would be fun to help you out with your Grocery Shopping. We can help you put things up so that you aren't rushing. Sango is coming along too of course."

"...oh..." Kagome smiled, "Thanks, and yes, I'm ready."

The four left to get their shoes from their lockers, making their way to the Grocery Store. Ayame usually got a ride from Kouga, her older brother, so she didn't worry about leaving her car behind or anything, since her car never left her house unless she had an appointment at the mall. Sango would usually get picked up by Miroku, her boyfriend, but she'd canceled and told him she would find another way home. Mind you, Miroku being the gentleman that he is, told her he'd come pick her up at Kagome's house in two hours, which was great, Kagome left around that time. Kagura was a different story; she drove, so she was following them in her car to the store and Kagome's new humble abode. However, if she knew Kagura, she'd be staying the night. Kagura didn't have a tight relationship with her _parental units_, and as such, she tried to avoid being around them too much. She didn't really have a problem with them one on one, but when they were together, it was best to just leave the house. Kagome had long since offered Kagura a place to stay, and the only reason she hadn't seen her new home was because for the last three or four months, it had just been her and her father, now her mother was returning from who knows where, and judging by the bag in the back seat of Kagura's car, it would be a while before she left. With that said, Kagome had no problem with it.

Arriving at the Market, Kagome made her way to the front and grabbed a cart. The list containing her groceries was quickly snatched out of her hand as Ayame skimmed it.

"You have a template?" Ayame glanced at a blushing, and smiling, Kagome. "You...are soo~ cute!" Ayame squealed, hugging the Ravenette tightly while Kagura seized the paper from Ayame and looked it over with Sango.

"Here," Sango held her hand out, and Kagura handed it over to her. "We will each take a part of the list. I will take Dairy, Freezer and Refrigerator," She folded the paper back and forth a few time, then tore the paper neatly. "Ayame, you can go get the Vegetable's, Fruits and Deli." She repeated the action and gave the piece to the hyper red head. "Kagura, you are in charge of Bulk Foods, Cans and Condiments; Kagome that leaves you in charge of Cleaning and Personal Care." She tore the last piece in half, respectively handing the right parts of the list to the right girls.

Kagome nodded, watching as the girls split up with their own baskets, Kagura and Sango headed off towards the back, with the bulk items towards the middle and the frozen and cold items in the farther depths of the Market place. Ayame was heading to the left of where Kagome was standing, towards the fresh fruits and vegetables department, the deli was even closer to the front. A thought crossed Kagome's mind as she called out before the three were too far. "Where will we meet up!" The three stopped, not caring to yell, they pulled out their cells and few moments later, Kagome's was ringing. Pulling it out, she smiled at the group text, **'MOVIES'**. _"Friday night's movie night."_ Kagome whispered quietly to herself.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere)**

"Ume! How is your husband!"

"Kazuo is fine," Ume smiled, looking a gentleman in the face. "How have you been Fugaku?"

"...not too good."

"Mikoto is okay, right?" Ume asked, slightly worried now by the sudden serious expression on the man's face. He was an employee of hers, running one of her other companies in the Tokyo district while she worked in the Kyoto district. He was a good friend of the family, one reason she and her husband trusted him so fully.

"Yes, yes, Mikoto is doing wonderfully, it's those two kids!"

"..." Ume smiled, "Your sons?"

"Yeah, them...though, I claim no relation...they are nothing like me _or _Mikoto."

"Oh yeah? What are they like? I don't believe I've had the privilege yet of meeting them yet."

"Well, Itachi, our oldest son...he's a brilliant boy, he doesn't say much, well, neither say much, if anything at all!"

Ume nodded, motioning her hand to the chair across from her desk. She'd actually called him there for other purposes, but she found this to be more interesting, for the time being. He sat down and she smiled.

"He's the brightest student in his year, but he would rather go out and buy_...the most expensive clothes_...he can find!" Fugaku growled, "He has actually gotten below average scores in order to get Mikoto to raise his allowance, and since she wants him to get into a good college, she's torn on being a mother, or conceding."

Ume frowned, "Has she talked with him, or tried any type of punishment? What does he like? Does he date, have a curfew...anything?"

"Yes, she's talked with him, yes, she's tried punishing him, he doesn't care. He'll lie in his room doing nothing. What does he like? I don't know...nothing? His brother, I know he love's his little brother, but I can't take him away from his brother. He doesn't date...he had a curfew, but there isn't any need for one, since...he doesn't stay out any later than nine anyways, but he does leave around four in the mornings at times."

"Does he work?"

Fugaku sighed, shaking his head, "No, he refuses to. Say's it's petty. I'm afraid we spoiled them too much."

"Them...what of the youngest?"

"..." Sighing, his age showed when she questioned him on his youngest son. "Sasuke is something else entirely. Although, he is quiet...he is also popular with a rather large group of girls...and I'm just waiting for one to come crying with their father about being pregnant."

Ume's eyes widened. "You mean─"

"No! I don't know...he tells me _nothing_! He stays out all night, sometimes he won't come back till midnight, and sometimes later. I've come home around six to find him just walking up the steps to the door! He get's calls on an almost bi-hourly basis, in which, he leaves moments later, and then, he's always trying to start a fight with this blonde kid, who I thought was his best friend...but when he pushes him into a tree, I don't know _what_ to think." He bowed his head shamefully, "He to spends an abundance on shoes by Christian Louboutin, Cologne by Clive Christian, a suit by William Westmancott!"

"Ooh~" Her eyes widened, "The London Tailor that I heard about! That's...what...seventy-five thousand dollars for a suit, right?"

Fugaku sighed, "I'm afraid that we can't do with anymore of their random shopping spree's, we won't make it a year if this keeps up..."

"...Hm," Ume heard the door open and smiled, "Hello Kazuo dearest..."

"Ume, love, Kagome just called me a little while ago, she has her budget's set for this month and is good on funds, she doesn't need anything so far."

A sudden idea, which chose that opportune time to enter her mind, caused a smile to grace her lips, "Oh, a wonderful idea! Well...maybe...Fugaku," She turned as her husband, frowning in curiosity at his wife's sudden excitement, turned to his best friend growing up, "Dear Fugaku, would you say your sons are, at least, Gentleman?"

"As in, are they cordial around women? Yes, from what I've seen, they are very polite."

"Then I have a grand idea!"

"Idea? Ume?" Kazuo never liked when Ume had idea's, it led to her letting his little girl move into a place of her own, and he so dearly missed her.

"Why not let Kagome take care of them? Just for the school term. She is an amazingly responsible girl; she lives on her own, takes care of everything. I help her when I have to, but as of yet, she hasn't asked me to. Cut them off from your account, take their cards, take their debits; let them set their own accounts, get their own jobs, and learn what life is! Kazuo!"

Kazuo was mentally crying at the thought of his friends two sons living with his beautiful, charming and smart daughter. "Yes!"

"Get Mikoto here," She smiled, "We need to have a nice little get together, set it up for tomorrow afternoon, Lunch at the Gazelle Garden Bistro."

Nodding, he did as requested by his lovely wife.

'_Well, I'm sure Mikoto won't agree...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: CHAPTER ONE! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER, I know, weird to say as an Authoress, but I really enjoyed, not only writing it, but reading it back to myself too! Please tell me what you thought about it, LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	2. Roommates?

**A Change in Currency**

**Summary: Kagome is a normal girl, living a normal life, in a normal home, with normal friends and attends a normal school. The only thing one might find a little off is that she's seventeen and living in a two story home all alone.**

**Itachi, nineteen years old, and his younger brother Sasuke, twelve years old, have grown up spoilt and pampered all of their lives; anything and everything they could ever want, served on a golden plate.**

**These two worlds clash when the two brothers are made to move in with the mature and responsible Kagome, when their parents decide, enough is enough, and with a kind friend in Kagome's father, plans are made, and boxes are moved. **

**Whatever could they have been thinking!?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Pairings: (Start's) Kagome/...AUGH...undecided! ...Italy until further notice! (End's) Kagome/Itachi**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Slice of Life**

**Rated: M for Mature**

**-x-x-x-**

**(Roommates?!)**

**-x-x-x-**

Mikoto stared in shock at her best friend since childhood who had literally just come out with a proposition concerning both her sons and her best friends' daughter. "No...I mean, two boys sharing a home with a young lady...it sounds like a disaster!"

"I promise you, everything will be fine,"

"Are you serious, Ume?"

"As a Heart Attack."

"...what if-"

"Mikoto," Ume cut off her friend, "I see no problem with this, because I know my daughter,"

Mikoto sighed, "How old is she, to be living on her own already...eighteen? Nineteen maybe?"

Ume smiled as she brought the porcelain teacup up to her lips, "Seventeen," she replied before taking a drink of the warm, soothing liquid. "And your boys are nineteen and twelve, age is meaningless in this, I want you to honestly think about this. What is the worst that could possibly happen? Your boys go and learn absolutely nothing, coming back with the same bad habits they had before?"

'_That's the worst?'_

"However, if it does work, they come back with a sense of propriety, responsibility and stability...there is no error in this thinking, Mikoto, but you have to be the one to push it into action...in the end, it's your choice...Cut them off!"

Mikoto sighed, her friend was right, as always, "Fine," a look of heated determination burned in her eyes, "I'll do it! Oh...but, how do I tell them?"

"I'll take care of that, you just change the locks on your doors and set up perimeter security to your windows, give the order to the security officers to not allow your sons entrance anymore until you say otherwise...do this tomorrow, while the two are at school. I'll talk to my daughter about this too."

"She doesn't know yet?" Mikoto cringed at the thought of how she herself might have felt if her own mother had told her she'd be hosting two boys for a full school term.

"Not yet, but she will...my daughter is a lot of things, Ume; stable, confident, determined, self-motivated, responsible and intelligent...but she is not argumentative...she will not fight me on this once the dynamics of the situation has been explained."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stepped inside the house, her house, and walked through the foyer to the living room where she found Kagura lying on the couch reading one of the many strange books she had.

"Your mom called," Kagura said, "Left you a message on the phone about twenty minutes ago. She says she'll call you in an hour...its important, so pick up the phone."

Kagome laughed, "Got it, I'm going to go and take a quick shower before that, did you finish your homework?"

"Not yet,"

Kagome gave her a pointed look which caused her friend to burst out laughing.

"Right, I'll get it done,"

"Good,"

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Hey, mom, when I'm done with my school work, can I go and play with my friends?"

Kagome walked up the stairs towards her room, **"I'm not supplying that with an answer!"** She yelled down as she unbuttoned and removed her shirt.

"_Need help in that shower?!"_

"**DO YOUR SCHOOL WORK DORK!"**

**-x-x-x-**

Around thirty or thirty-five minutes later, Kagome was running downstairs in her nightclothes and rushing to get the phone before it finished ringing. "Hello!?"

"_Took you long enough love, how goes living on your own?"_

Kagome looked around at the large house and smiled, "Good, great actually," she loved it; though, she would be the first to tell you that it got lonely when no one was there. Her father had made sure it was bigger than life, in his words, and so it was a five bedroom house, two living rooms, one kitchen, one dining room, a library slash study and a full bathroom to each bedroom, not counting the three car garage, large backyard and patio. Fully furnished and beautifully styled...still...lonely all the same. Though, at the moment, with Kagura as her roommate, she was content. It wouldn't last forever; her mother wasn't known to stay too long in one place, no more than a month at most. "So what's up, you don't normally call to just see how I'm doing, that's dad."

A soft chuckle floated over the line, _"Do I really need to? I trust you, I know my daughter well enough to know that you can take care of yourself."_

"You're dragging this on, mom."

"_I am doing no such thing, merely thinking of the best possible way to tell you that two boys will be staying with you until the end of term."_

Kagome stared in shock, her mouth opening, not sure what to say, she just stayed silent.

"_Kagome, sweetie, are you there?"_

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm not, I think I've entered some sort of _Twilight Zone_!" Kagome turned as Kagura waved to get her attention, muting the call as she did.

"I'm going out, be back in a few hours,"

Kagome nodded, waving a silent goodbye before returning her attention to the phone call, she unmuted it before continuing. "Look, start at the beginning...the _very_ beginning, _who_, _what_, _where_, _when_, _why_, and just humor me with the _how_."

"_...right...who...well, do you remember Mr. Uchiha?"_

'_...Uchiha...?'_ Kagome closed her eyes, flipping through the faces she'd seen and the people she'd met throughout the years before a man who was tall, handsome and held a demanding presence came to mind. "You mean Fugaku Uchiha...he runs your other company in the Tokyo District, right?"

"_Yes, that's right...well, he and his family are the 'who', his sons in particular. I believe their names are...oh, what were they, oh, Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi is nineteen years old, and Sasuke is twelve."_

"And the _what_?"

"_What is the what?"_

"What...ah! Forget the what for now, we'll come back to the what later, where are they supposed to stay?"

"_Your house, we covered that,"_

"Where in my house? Certainly not in one of the bedrooms, how about the cellar,"

"_Kagome..."_ a tone of warning drifted through the other side of the phone.

"When?"

"_Finally, a worth question of my time; tomorrow, while you are in school, their stuff, the important stuff, clothes, shoes, and some other insignificant items, will be moved to two of the spare bedrooms in your hours, you have four spare bedrooms, it will be fine."_

"Do the boys know where I live?"

"_Haha, are you kidding, they don't even know they are leaving their house yet!"_

Kagome felt a headache forming and sighed, glancing at the clock, she sighed, "I need to go get dressed mom, I have forty minutes till I need to be at work. Is there any way I can see you tomorrow and we can talk more about this then?"

"_I am free at one-thirty,"_

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'll see you at lunch, mom."

"_Alright dear, I love you~!'_

"Love you too," she sighed, running back upstairs, she quickly pulled on a cute cosplay maid dress and tied her hair into a long braid with a white ribbon tied in a neat bow at the end. Running to get into her car downstairs, she made sure the white stockings on her legs were up and hidden beneath her frilly skirt before she pulled out of her driveway, closing the door behind her with a click of a button before she left and made her way to work.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Next Day)**

**LUNCH**

"So let me get this straight," Kagome muttered as she wrote down a few things in a file she was trying to finish before her pink haired president made her way towards her. "Because Mikoto can't discipline her two boys, she...and _you_, are leaving the irresponsible duo in my _capable _hands?"

Ume laughed, "That is basically the surmise of the situation, though, it was a last resort, and its only for this term."

"Yeah...mom?"

"Hmm...?"

"That's three months!" Kagome watched as a the student president made her way around to each of the council members, all of which had been told to keep away from Kagome while she was talking to her mother, by Kagura. Kagome held out the file and Sakura took it as she did before leaving without so much as a word. "You can't completely convert two boys in just three months,"

Ume nodded, she frowned, "Your right..." smiling, she laughed, "You're completely right!"

Not sure what to make of the sudden outburst, Kagome watched her mother pull out her cell phone and stand, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the side to talk; I'll be back in a few minutes."

As her mother left her at the table, Kagome couldn't help but feel as if she had just made matters worse. At this very moment, people were in her house, moving stuff that belonged to two boys into said house while she was at lunch...she had yet to tell Kagura, hoping that by some miracle, she would be able to talk her mother out of this ridiculous idea, but so far she had had no luck. Eating the lunch her mother had brought her, Kagome watched her mom pace as she talked excitedly to the person on the other line. When six or seven minutes finally passed, her mother snapped her phone shut and walked over to Kagome once more.

"Till the end of school...this term, vacation...next term, vacation...last term and vacation. Sound good?"

Horror dawned on Kagome as she realized just _what_ she had said and just _what_ her mother had done._ "No..."_

"Yes," Ume smiled, "You are a brilliant girl, Kagome, intelligent, and strong-minded, responsible and mentally and physically stable, you are also perpetually steady with your grades and money...they are gentleman, and intelligent...but everything else, they fall short on. Mikoto is scared for her boys, Kagome...I know something else about you, you are too nice, you can't let her do this alone...help her."

'_...damn...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Mikoto sat in her office in her house with her husband, twiddling her thumbs as she looked out the window. It was getting late and her two boys would be heading home soon...only they wouldn't be late through the gates. She had written letters to them, placing a key and the letter in an envelope for the two for when Itachi drove up to the front with Sasuke in the car with him like usual. The guard was under strict orders and threat of being fired, not to allow them entrance, and like Ume had suggested, Mikoto had upped security on the doors and windows and changed the locks and keys. Her husband had cut them off from their account, also as Ume had said, and had taken their cards and debits, leaving only five hundred dollars for the two boys to use, which was more than most kids had at that age. He just hoped they used it wisely, but knowing them, they would spend it naively the way they have everything else.

"They won't be happy..."

Fugaku scoffed, "They're never happy."

"..." She pointed as headlights could be seen from the window.

It was a few minutes before she saw the door open and Itachi get out; he started yelling, though, she couldn't hear what he was saying, she could see his was mad. Sasuke was halfway in and halfway out of the car, sitting on the door with the window rolled down and watching his older brother argue with the guard. Both had shocked looks on their face, and when they both looked up to see their mom and dad watching from the window of their moms office, neither knew what to think, of that Mikoto was sure. Itachi snatched the two letters from the guards hand, climbed into his car and once his little brother was seated safely in his car, he drove off.

"It's done...my babies..." Mikoto felt her eyes start to burn with tears she refused to let fall.

"They'll be fine, Mikoto, hopefully...Ume is right and this will help them."

Mikoto sighed, _'Hopefully...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was at work when her phone rang, she apologized quickly to the other two waitresses who worked with her and excused herself for a moment. "Hello?"

"_KAGOME! THERE ARE TWO GUYS HERE...Well...one is really just a boy, but still~!"_

Kagome felt a familiar headache forming and sighed, "They are fine, leave them alone, I'll be home in a few minutes."

"_What about work? You don't get off till...what, two?"_

"Yes, on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, and seeing how today is Wednesday, there's your answer, I'll be home in a few!" Kagome snapped the phone shut and ran out to where her boss's office was.

_**~Knock~Knock~Knock~**_

"_Come in,"_

Kagome entered and smiled at the man, "Mr. Hatake, I just got a call from my mother, an emergency just came up...I was wondering if I could leave early and-"

"Yeah, of course, whenever you can return, come back, and if you can't, then just call and let me know."

Kagome bowed thankfully, "Yes sir,"

"One more thing,"

Kagome turned as she had been heading out of the office, looking at the young man with silvery white hair and charcoal gray eyes, "Yes?"

"I've mentioned this before, but please, call me Kakashi."

Kagome blushed, "Right, Kakashi...sir," She bowed then left.

It was a silent drive, and while she was annoyed at the prospect of having two guys living with her, and for _three_ terms instead of _one_..."Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut!?"

**-x-x-x-**

As soon as she pulled up into the driveway, she could hear the yelling from inside her house. She parked, and turned off her car before running quickly inside, locking the car behind her as she did. Of course, the door was locked, so she had to fiddle with the keys, and once that was done, she opened the door only to shut it quickly as a book almost hit her square in the face.

"_...oh Kami..."_ She peeked inside and walked in, staring at her livid friend who was glaring daggers at her two new _roommates_, Kagome stepped in front of the two and walked towards Kagura. "What...the hell...is going on?!"

"These two self-centered fucks don't deserve whatever charity case thing you've got going on here, Kagome; KICK THEIR ASSES TO THE PORCH!"

Kagome glanced behind her at the two boys, one was sitting on the floor with his arm folded over one of his knees, and the other held a rather cocky, subtle as it may be, look, along with one that said he was bored. "Hi, you must be...Itachi?" She asked the eldest who raised an eyebrow, "Look, I have to get back to work soon; I just came home to make sure you boys found your way to your rooms without mucking up my house." She turned to Kagura, "Don't mess with them, alright Kagura, just...leave them be until tomorrow, it's late, and..." she glanced back sadly at the two boys, "it's been a long day for all of us, I think."

"How long will they be staying?" Kagura asked sourly.

"Till I graduate, three terms..."

"...oh god..." Kagura looked sick, "Dad told me my mother was leaving next Saturday, what are you going to do?!"

"I'll be fine, this is my house, and I worked hard for it, so that I wouldn't have to ever hear 'my house and my rules' from my parents again. As such," she turned a hard eye to the boys, "My house is _locked_ and the alarm _set_ once I get home from work. So if you are still _out_, I advise you find somewhere else to stay, because the doors don't open again till I unset the alarm in the morning to leave for school." She turned and left without another word, leaving both boys silently fuming with an already irritated Kagura.

Kagome could only wonder...what exactly would tomorrow bring...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think in a Review, Luv, Luv. ~Akuma!**


End file.
